


Sweet as Honey, Bitter as Ginger

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”Have you ever done it with a girl?” She then asked. I got bit surprised with her sudden questions.”Eh, no.” I answered briefly. She leaned bit closer and whispered to my ear.”Would you want to?” She asked. Her perfume were sweet and bit intoxicating. I didn’t knew what to answer, when her lips already brushed against mine.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sweet as Honey, Bitter as Ginger

I soon got in good terms with another girl. She was young, blond girl and seemed quite nice and bit shy at first. When I got to know her, we soon became good friends. She was very polite and fun to be around with. We started hanging around a lot. Soon I noticed that something was off with her. Her behaviour towards me was initially friendly, but then she started to act weird around me. She got very interested about my personal life and was sometimes too straightworward. When we were dressing up and heading out, she suddenly grabbed me by my waist and squeezed my boobs. I yelped, surprised. When we went out and she got bit drunk, she tried to kiss me. I was confused and bit embarassed. I thought myself as a heterosexual, but had few girl crushes when I was teen. It was normal, but I hadn’t never kissed a girl. I brushed it off and night continued. When we were heading back, she was quite drunk and I had had few drinks that I felt bit buzzed. He had difficult with walking and was leaning on me as we walked back home.  
”Say, y/n, have you... ever done it?” She suddenly asked. Somehow I knew what she was talking about. We had bit conversation about the subject before.  
”Yeah. But can’t say that I’m very experienced.” I answered.  
”Ohh, okay.” She said back. She was bit silent for a moment.  
”Have you ever done it with a girl?” She then asked. I got bit surprised with her sudden questions.  
”Eh, no.” I answered briefly. She leaned bit closer and whispered to my ear.  
”Would you want to?” She asked. Her perfume were sweet and bit intoxicating. I didn’t knew what to answer, when her lips already brushed against mine. She tasted sweet. I closed my eyes, as our kiss deepened. It was sensual, I felt my cheeks getting bit red. Her other hand sneaked between my tights, brushing my bare skin gently. We were in middle of the quiet street. There were only as two, luckily.  
”I barely can wait until we are back home.” She then cooed and withdrew her soft, small hand. 

We got back to the aparment after a while and she undressed her coat to the hanger. I took off my high heels and threw them to the floor. Then she walked closer and gently brushed my hair with her fingers.  
”I have been interested into you for a long time.” She then said, with heavily intoxicated voice.  
”You are beautiful and such a kind soul...” she continued, gribbing my chin with her fingers.  
”Come. We can use my room.” She then said and grab me by hand. She leaded me back of the corridor and small, white room. There wasn’t many furniture, just bed and beauty table with mirror. Sheets were light pink, room was very simple and girly. It was definitely her room. She pushed me gently to the bed and started taking of my party dress. Soon we were both on our undies, hers were pink and white, mine y/f/c. She got such a good figure, slim waist and firm butt. Her breasts were full and medium sized. I felt confident of my body as well, I got good figure as well.  
”Come on, don’t be that shy.” She then said and kissed me again. Now our kiss were deeper and more lustful. She was good kisser and her lips were so soft. She made me feel bit turned on, when her hands travelled around my body. She unzipped my bra, discarding it on the bed. I did same to her white and pink lace bra. She latched her mouth on my right nipple, pinching another gently. Moan escaped from my mouth, it felt good. She used her tongue with such a talent, making my lower body burning with desire. 

She took her time exploring my body with her slim fingers and soft lips. She then slid between my tights and pulled my panties to the side. Her finger brushed my labia a bit, collecting my wetness on her fingertips. She smirked a bit, pushing her one finger into me. Her fingers felt so long and petite, different from his calloused hands. She added another digit in me, pushing as far as she reached. I bit my lip, I wanted her to eat me out already. Luckily, she was like reading my mind and got on her knees between my legs. She discarded my soaking wet panties and spreaded my legs a bit. One last grin left her lips, before she licked my throbbing pussy. It felt like a thunderbolt and my whole body flinched. She pinned my spread legs with her hands and started licking me mercilessly. It felt way too damn good, I almost came right a way. She knew what she was doing, changing from licking to sucking my clit. I was turning into moaning mess, as she added her fingers into it. She licked and fingered me, grewing her speed as I approached my climax. Fuck, she really knew how to fuck me with her fingers.  
“Ahh, don’t stop, I’m coming...!” I panted, as her fingers pumped me, while she sucked my clit such a pleasure fully. My whole body tensed, as I had mindblowing orgasm. My juices soaked her fingers as she pulled them out of me and licked them clean.  
”You taste wonderful.” she smiled, looking very cute in my afterglow. Then she wrapped her petite body around me, kissing my forehead gently.  
”I hope it was worth it, darling.” She whispered, playing with my hair. It totally was. I was still bit buzzed, but not too much that I felt how amazing that was. 

After that night, my feelings were all over the place. I was drifting into somekind of relationship with her as well. I spent my nights switching between them, sometimes sleeping with him and then her. I wasn’t sure if they knew about each other or not, but they both grew a bit possessive of me. I felt trapped in this weird triangle drama, I never even imagined that my life would be this way. Beautyful girl and hot, but impulsive guy fighting for my dominance. I was just a normal girl, no-one special. It felt bit overwhelming. I wasn’t used to be in center of a attention. Back in school, no-one really wasn’t interested in me or asked me on a dates. I was quite shy, plain girl, who faded into the background. I really wasn’t that into romance, or sex. I thought that I wanted to wait for The One, before I did anything. And now I was having sexual relationship with both guy and a girl. With her, we hanged around like before, but behind closed doors, she teached me how to please her and in turn, she gave me something amazing back. Her skin were so soft and those lips, I was like in a heaven with her. With him, it was more obvious, that we didn’t spend whole night together. He still acted indifferently towards me, he was blunt and cold. We didn’t had much conversation during the deed and after he had finished, he left me just laying there. My feelings towards him had died a little, but still my heart ached everytime he touched me or was pounding into me.


End file.
